A Twisted Games (The Hunger Games)
by mizzietributeclato
Summary: Finnick, Annie, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Katniss, Peeta, Foxface, and Rue have been entered in the final Hunger Games! much suspense and feeeeels ((My first story :3))
1. Let's Play

~10 years after the 75th Hunger Games~

~WOOOSH!~

"Where are we?!" asks a very curious Clove, while examining her surroundings. She sees an ocean, a jungle, and a beach. "I think it's some kind of... arena" says Cato. Finnick looks around the area and confirms it's an arena. Katniss grimaces on her pedestal. Peeta looks around worriedly. Glimmer looks at Cato. Marvel looks at Clove. Cato and Clove look at each other. Foxface looks around half scared and half ready. Rue shivers, remembering the 74th. Poor Annie is doing all that she can to stay sane. "WHERE ARE WE!?" Clove finally calls out. A voice from above booms, "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS A LAST ACT OF EVIL BY PRESIDENT SNOW. YOU ARE IN AN ARENA FOR THE FINAL GAMES. THE WEAPONS CREATE **ALL THE PAIN OF A TRUE** **WEAPON**, BUT **DON'T** CAUSE DEATH. YOU WILL RETURN TO WHERE YOU WERE BEFORE AFTER DYING. Everyone grimaces and prepares for countdown.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

~gong~

Everyone scrambles off the pedestals. Finnick grabs Annie, a pack, the trident, and a sword. He runs over to a beach. Katniss just runs. Clove, Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel grab supplies. Foxface and Rue disappear into the jungle together. Finnick finds a cave for Annie and himself. They settle everything then eat. Katniss realizes she left Peeta, so she sprints, finds and grabs him, then they set off to find a tree. The careers set up the cornucopia as a camp. They set everything up, then discuss the buddy system for hunting. "OOOOH I have Cato!" calls Glimmer. Clove shoots her the deadliest look the world has ever seen, "Nevermind..." says Glimmer. Cato and Clove buddy up, and Glimmer and Marvel buddy up. Both teams set off. Glimmer and Marvel are assigned to "kill" Finnick and Annie. Cato and Clove take Katniss and Peeta. Somewhere in the arena, Foxface and Rue have set up a cave full of supplies.


	2. Glimmer, Marvel, and Peeta

Glimmer and Marvel run to the beach, where they suspect Finnick and Annie to be. They knock on the cave wall. Mockingly, Glimmer calls, " WE'RE HEEERE!" Finnick jumps out of the cave. He grabs his trident "They want to hurt Annie!" is the only thought he can process. He instinctively spears them both with his trident. They fall and two cannons boom. Finnick goes back into the cave. "What was that?" Annie asks. "Two people who wanted to hurt you." her eyes go wide. "Fortunatley, I was there to stop them." he says. She smiles and says "thank you" she frowns and adds "Don't get hurt." Finnick laughs and kisses her forehead. "I won't love."

Cato and Clove hear the boom. They know it was Glimmer and Marvel. They looked at eachother, shrugged, and trudged on. They ran into Peeta. Clove smirks and says to Cato "Go find Katniss, I've got Peeta." Cato nods and runs off. Peeta knows he's about to die, so he decides to make it what it's worth. "He seemsupset." Peeta says. Clove slips a knife from her sleeve and shrugs. "everyone is, we're in the place of nightmares." she says. {Peeta replies "Yeah, he's already lost his love." Clove burrows her eyebrows and frowns. "What do you mean? I'm still alive" she says while advancing. Peeta smirks and finishes his verbal blow "I was talking about Glimmer." Clove drives her knife into his heart and growls. A cannon goes off and Cato comes racing back. Clove practically has steam coming out of her ears. "What's wrong?" Cato asks. "Nothing." Clove growls. Cato swings her over his shoulder. "Well, this should lighten you up!" He swings her around and bounces her. Clove giggles and shrieks. Cato carries her back to camp, laughing the whole way there. Rue steps out of her bush hiding/ spying area and wonders who she just saw.


	3. Foxface and Realizations

Katniss sulks over Peeta for a while, then decides to go out. She sees Cato and Clove acting... human. They were laughing and joking, when suddenly, he kisses her. Katniss looks at them in shock. Then, it all makes sense. She recalls when Clove died. How sad Cato was. The kind words, the loving embrace, and the revenge on Thresh. She smiles then walks off in search of supper. Rue and Foxface sit on the forest floor. They discuss their ally-ship. Foxface secretly plans to kill Rue by poisonus berries. Rue is just happy to have a friend. Foxface hands Rue the berries. Rue noticed the poison immediately. Rue pulls out her own poison berries and hands them to Foxface. Foxface eats them and a cannon booms. Rue grabs the supplies and runs.

Everyone has the same thought: 6 left


	4. Katniss and Jabberjays

6 left. Katniss knows that it's 2 couples, and Rue. She doesn't want this. She remembers everything waiting for her at home. So, she pulls out some nightlock and eats it. A cannon goes off. 5 left. Finnick, Annie, Cato, Clove, and Rue. Clove goes out to find food while Cato guards camp. Annie wanders out of the cave while Finnick is hunting. As fate would have it, they bump into each other. Clove knows about Annie Cresta, poor district 4 mad girl. Clove decides to give her a chance. "Hi, I'm Clove!" she says to a cowering Annie. Annie looks up, unsure. "Annie" she says quietly. They talk a while about home, their lives, the games, and most of all Cato and Finnick. After a while, they are good friends. Clove basically sees Annie as a kitten and Annie sees Clove as a friend who understands. All is well, until... some jabberjays decide to make an appearance. "Finnick?" Annie whimpers. Clove sinks to her knees and is screaming for Cato. Finally, Clove understands that they are jabberjays. She carries Annie to the cave Annie and Finnick share. Finnick ran out, looking for Annie. "Annie, shhhh!" Clove coaxes "Finny?" Annie whispers. She tries to get up. Clove ties her down "Shhh, it's okay! He's okay!" Clove coaxes. Annie remains silent, except for the occasional whimper. Clove acidentaly cuts her own thumb when she hears a particularly bad jabberjay scream. She wipes the blood off her thumb and stares at her now bloody knife. She frowns and covers her ears

~Elsewhere, at the same time~

Cato is crashing through the jungle looking for his screaming Clove. He can't find her. He sinks to his knees and sobs uncontrollably. Finnick is scanning the arena for Annie. He can only hear her screams. He decides to check the cave again. When he enters, he sees Clove holding a bloody knife, next to a tied up and whimpering Annie. "She stabbed Annie!" he thinks. His nostrils flare in rage. Clove looks almost, relieved to see him. This puzzled him He shrugs and takes a menacing step forwards. Clove starts to shrink back in terror as she notices his rage and razed trident.


	5. Finnick, Annie, Clove, and Cato

Clove realizes how bad it looks. She opens her mouth to tell him, when she feels trident points pierce her shoulders. She moans and writhes. He glares at her. "CATO!" she cries. next thing she knows a trident is stuck through her stomach and is holding her to the cave wall. Cato is still running through the forest to find her. Annie looks at him in horror. He looks at her and says "It's okay now. She can't hurt you now." Annie whispers "Clove didn't hurt me, she helped me not to wander when the jabberjays hit." Finnick gapes and turns back to look at the whimpering girl he just stuck to a wall. She is curled in a bloody ball. He is reminded of Annie and sinks to the floor. Cato finally finds the cave. He sees Clove ion the floor. He knows it was Finnick. Cato sticks Annie with his sword to make Finnick know the pain. Both boys rush over to their loves. Cato holds Clove like a small child and soothes her. Finnick kneels next to Annie and tells her stories. Soon, two cannons boom. Both boys turn to each other in sadness and furry. They kill each other while fighting.

~CONGRATULATIONS RUE!~

Rue looks up, confused. "ME?! I won!?"

~YES, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WILL BE ESCORTED BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!~

All the tributes go back to their original destination. They are all slightly worried that it'll happen again. However, They are content, for now, to be away from the place of nightmares.


	6. Author's Footnote!

I hope you all liked it! This was my first story :333 Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues! Please leave revies, comments, criticism, ANYTHING! Here's a cookie for being a great reader! (::) BYE BYEEEE


End file.
